Usuario Blog:Claudiosebastian.ojedamunoz/drama total la revancha extrema:show de canto
intro * Yo estoy muy bien y tú como estas En todo momento pienso en ti Me preguntaste que quiero ser, Y la respuesta vas a tener Yo quiero ser famoso Muchos peligros puedo pasar Todo lo puedo soportar Nada en mi camino podrá detener lo que yo quiero ser. Yo quiero ser famoso Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na Yo quiero ser yo quiero ser quiero ser famoso Yo quiero ser yo quiero ser quiero ser famoso dialogos lady gaga: (canta) *I stand here waiting For you to bang the gong To crash the critic saying Is it right or is it wrong? If only fame had in, I’d be Baby, could I bare? Being away from you I found that they put it in here I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing I love (I’ll turn turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing I love (I’ll turn turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) I overheard your theory ‘Nostalgia’s for geeks!’ I guess sir, if you say so Some of us just like to read One second I’m a Suddenly, the... is me Pop culture was in art, now Art’s in pop culture, in me I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing I love (I’ll turn turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing I love (I’ll turn turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) (Ooh) Touch, touch (x2) Ooh ooh ooh ooh (x4) I live for the applause, applause, applause I live for the applause-plause, Live for the applause-plause Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me The applause, applause, applause Give me that thing I love (I’ll turn turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) Give me that thing I love (I’ll turn turn the lights out) Put your hands up, make ‘em touch (Make it real loud) *lindsay:es ..... lady gaga *claudio: mi antigua idola *lindsay: applause *claudio: como chris pago por una cantante tan genial *lady gaga: no me pago yo quise venir aqui *chris: tretara de ganar *lady gaga: y tambien me gusta las series de drama total *cryst: pero pero...... *chason: chris a que equipo va ir *chris: ella tiene que eligir *lady gaga : the legend of zelda estan mis fans *claudio: ya no soy tanto tu fans *lindsay: yo si *lady gaga:voy a cantar todos los dias hasta que me valla *chris: y el desafio de hoy es cantar *courtney: es injusto ellos tienen una artista * lady gaga : no es necesario ser famoso para cantar bien *courtney: oh gracias *chris:ehm lady gaga canto al principio del capitulo *lady gaga: en el otro episodio me sensuraron con suerte dije applause *chris:courtney te toca *courtney:ehm cantare ehm..... scream and shout? *chris:es con dos personas *courtney: paso... *lady gaga:entonces gano ? *chris:si *courtney:si ubiera cantado igual me ubieras ganado cantas muy bien * lady gaga:oh gracias *cryst:jose meliman vs cryst *jose meliman:canto pajaritos en el aire *cryst: y yo frio frio de romeo santos *chris:ok empieza jose meliman *jose meliman: Que paso con el que dijo que te amaba, acaso se fue y te ha dejado ilusionada.. No me choca al saber que sola te quedas, yo te lo dije que te iban a pagar con la misma moneda. Te pintaron pajaritos en el aire Te juraron falso amor y lo creiste Sus promesas se quedaron en el aire Estas sintiendo lo que algun dia me hiciste Te pintaron pajaritos en el aire Te juraron falso amor y lo creiste Sus promesas se quedaron en el aire Estas sintiendo lo que algún dia me hiciste Aunque te duela nena de tu pena yo me alegro Te pintaron un paisaje blanco y te salió de negro Te lo mereces en la relación toca sufrir aveces Asi como sufri yo por ti una y tantas veces ( Te lo mereces ) Te lo mereces en la relación toca sufrir aveces Asi como sufri yo por ti una y tantas veces ( Te lo mereces ) Te pintaron pajaritos en el aire Te juraron falso amor y lo creiste Sus promesas se quedaron en el aire Estas sintiendo lo que algun dia me hiciste El que la hace la paga y la estas pagando Por ahí me entere que muy mal la estas pasando Porque la persona que amas te esta engañando Y eso a ti te duele, te esta matando Que paso con el que dijo que te amaba, acaso se fue y te ha dejado ilusionada.. No me choca al saber que sola te quedas, yo te lo dije que te iban a pagar con la misma moneda. Y aunque yo se que esoa ti te esta causando dolor Espero que tu sientas lo que algún dia sintió mi corazón Te pintaron pajaritos en el aire Te juraron falso amor y lo creiste Sus promesas se quedaron en el aire Te pintaron pajaritos en el aire Te juraron falso amor y lo creiste Sus promesas se quedaron en el aire *chris: y cryst superara eso ? *cryst: claro que si *cryst :Tu amor está completamente tierno Forjado de recuerdos Y sin saber es cielo en la ventana Que me abre la mañana Tu amor me parte en dos el occidente Me clava de repente Y me convierte en masa que se amolda A una ilusión ardiente Dime si mastico el verde menta de tu voz O le pego un parcho al alma Átame al pulgar derecho de tu corazón Y dime como está mi amor en tu amor Frío (frío), frío (frío) Como el agua del río O caliente como agua de la fuente Tibio (tibio), tibio (tibio) Como un beso que calla Y se enciende si es que acaso le quieres Tu amor despierta y lava su carita De rosas me salpica Y sin saber es una vía láctea Que gira y me da vida Tu amor lo guardo dentro de mis ojos Como una lagrimita Y no los lloro para que no salgan Tus besos de mi vista Dime si mastico el verde menta de tu voz O le pego un parcho a mi alma Átame al pulgar derecho de tu corazón Y dime como está mi amor en tu amor Frío (frío), frío (frío) Como el agua del río O caliente como agua de la fuente Tibio (tibio), tibio (tibio) Como un beso que calla Y se enciende si es que acaso le quieres Pudiera ser un farolito Y encender tu luz (para encender mi luz...) Hasta que quieras tú Frío (frío), frío (frío) Como el agua del río O caliente como agua de la fuente Tibio (tibio), tibio (tibio) Como un beso que calla Y se enciende si es que acaso le quieres Frío (frío), frío (frío) Como el agua del río O caliente como agua de la fuente Tibio (tibio), tibio (tibio) Como un beso que calla Y se enciende si es que acaso le quieres Romeo! *'CHRIS:el ganador es.............................................................................. jose meliman' *'jose meliman:cryst te gane' *'cryst: :p' *'chris:siguiente ... emilia vs heather' *'heather: i gotta feeding' *'heather:'I gotta feeling that tonight’s gonna be a good night that tonight’s gonna be a good night that tonight’s gonna be a good good night (x3) Tonight’s the night night Let’s live it up I got my money Let’s spend it up Go out and smash it like Oh My God Jump off that sofa Let’s get get OFF I know that we’ll have a ball if we get down and go out and just loose it all I feel stressed out I wanna let it go Lets go way out spaced out and loosing all control Fill up my cup Mozoltov Look at her dancing just take it off Lets paint the town We’ll shut it down Let’s burn the roof and then we’ll do it again Lets Do it (x3) and Do it (and live it up) i gotta feeling that tonight’s gonna be a good night that tonight’s gonna be a good night that tonight’s gonna be a good good night (x2) Tonight’s the night(Hey) let’s live it up (let's live it up) I got my money (pay) Let's spend it up(Let's spend it up) Go out and smash it (smash it) Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God) Jump off that sofa (c'mon) Lets get get OFF! Fill up my cup (Drink) Mozolotov (Lahyme) Look at her dancing (Move it Move it) Just take it off! Lets paint the town(paint the town) We’ll shut it down (shut it down) Lets burn the roof (wuuuu) and then we’ll do it again lets do it (x3) and do it (let’s live it up) Here we come here we go we gotta rock Easy come easy go now we on top Feel the shot body rock Rock it don’t stop Round and round up and down around the clock Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday Friday, Saturday Saturday to Sunday get get get get get with us you know what we say Party every day pa pa pa Party every day and Im feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good good night i gotta feeling tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good night that tonight's gonna be a good good night. *'chris: podra superar esto emilia ' ? *'emilia:tic toc ke$ha' *'emilia:' Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?) Put my glasses on, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go) Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite cds Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh (x2) Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys trying to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now - we goin till they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us - Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh (x2) DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yea, you got me DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up No, the party don't start until I walk in Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Till we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh (x2) *chris:gana el equipo the legend of zelda equipo mario bross los vere en la ceremonia de la fogata ceremonia de la fogata *chris: esta vez no ara drama por que ocuparon el episodio con puras canciones asi que el eliminado es........... !JO¡ *jo:pero que *eva:perdon eras inutil para este equipo *jo:buena estrategia soldado *eva: yeah *jo:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (es patiada por la bota) *chris: otra menos quienes sera las 15 personas finalista no se save pero descubralo en drama total la revancha extrema Categoría:Entradas